


Conflicting Beast

by fantasyfanstorys



Series: Conflicting Beast. [1]
Category: Demonata Series - Darren Shan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasyfanstorys/pseuds/fantasyfanstorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!! Slight violence....</p>
<p>Maria knows she's different, it's just how it always been. Transferring to a new school is always hard even more so whe the ones who call you a freak have some very good reasons to. The one thing she doesn't know is 'why' or 'how' different she is to the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Beast

**"Hey"** someone shouts. And Maria turns around 

**"Er yeah"** Maria replied 

**"What lesson do you have next? I have science in room 208."** asks Sam 

**"Er..... Let me check..."** Maria turns a few pages in her book till she gets to her lesson timetable.

**"Hmm I'm in the same room as you."** Maria says just as the bell rang for next lesson and walks with sam to the science room. "Wait who is this teacher?" Maria asks looking at the teachers name under the lesson.

**"Oh...him he's the new but very strict English teacher."** Sam says

 

Anyways my school day was going quite well I enjoyed some of the classes and actually learned how to ride a horse imagine that horse riding lessons in school! Maria also had Art which she thoroughly enjoyed as it allowed her creativity to grow, she just loved drawing winged horses. She thought it was one of the easiest things to draw. After Art was P.E for which she had a letter for the teacher about my so called 'condition' that's what Maria's mum called it when she was talking or writing to other people, her p.e teacher was cool with it and told her to sit in the corner to keep out of the way of the basket ball players.

 

\- But all the trouble started with English, I came into the lesson with a note saying why my coat should be left on it read;

 

 

 

_Dear Sir or Mrs_

 

_I am writing this letter to inform you of my daughters 'condition'_

_She has fully mobile wings and is capable of flying. This is a note_

_To allow her to be able to wear her coat in class and to be excused from_

_P.E she has to wear her coat until further notice, all she wants is to be_

_accepted and going to school with wings makes her look like a freak._

 

Yours sincerely Mrs Starfire 

 

As the teacher read the note he was chuckling at what he saw and snorted as he finished reading it. "Get up." the teacher said calmly at first. I continue writing not realizing that he was talking to me.

**"GET UP!!"** he roars as his face contorted in anger Maria looks up at the teacher **"who....me?"** she asks. **"yes you!"** he says pointing a fat stubby finger at Maria.

**"what have I done sir?"** she asked 

**"what have you done! What have you done!"** he shouts **"do you think I'm stupid, is that what this is. I'm a new teacher and you decide to pull a prank?!!"** he roars waving the note in the air. " **Take off your coat."** he sighs 

**"But sir the note..."**

**"No buts, take off your coat."** he replies sternly

**"okay sir,"** Maria mumbles and walks towards the cost rack. **"...Let me hang up my coat."** and as she does so she keeps her back facing the wall where she folds her wings tightly against her back so at first no one can see them. Then Maria turns around walking back towards her seat and as she does so she hears startled gasps, still walking towards her seat she hard the teacher say "How stupid do you think I am?" and he swiftly got out from behind his desk and grabbed her wing. 

Maria instantly goes into self defence mode, spreading her wings to their full length and hitting the teacher in the shoulder. She then twirls around to face him before saying sternly **"Don't ever touch me or my wings again!"** She the turns her back on the teacher and began walking towards her seat as her wing slowly folded back. The teacher reaches his arm out and grabs her wing, then he twists it before letting go when Maria screamed in pain and sunk to the floor whimpering. Just as her anger begins to boil over a fuel he retaliation a different teacher comes rushing through the door. **"What happened!"** shouts the teacher, she looks down at Maria and meets her eyes. **"What did you do to make her scream...and there better be a good explanation for this!"** Her voice was firm but cold. 

**"I broke her fake wing."** He replies with a smile upon his face, thinking that Maria was just acting out the pain of a broken wing. **"No child will fool me with their pranks."** He added

Mrs Chridils face showed numerous emotions that played across her face. First shock, worry and the anger. **"You have no idea what you have done!!"** Mrs Chridils voice was bleak **" her wings are not fake, just as her note is not fake."** The teacher then turns to Maria with a warm and caring smile **"Come with me Maria we'll go fix your wing.**

((Tell me what you think, all comments are welcome. Tell me if you think I should continue.))

(C)-do not copy this story.


End file.
